Episode 921 (22nd October 1969)
Plot Dickie feels like a night off from his revising but Audrey warns him against it. Stan tries to keep to his diet but as Betty has given up, he does too. Elsie is questioned by Mr Travers, the store manager. She tells him that Dot asked her to fetch the bags and he rings her to come in. Audrey is bored and goes to the yard in the evening to do some typing. Ray, returned from working away, is also there and happy to see her. Ena agrees to collect the money for the coach trip and Albert reluctantly agrees to be coach marshal. Dickie tells Emily to cancel the booking Audrey made for him as he has too much work to do. Ray comes on to Audrey. She doesn't object. Elsie thinks Dot made a mistake over the dresses as she definitely told her to fetch both bags. Jack is in a bad mood as it's his wedding anniversary and he knows he won't be allowed to go to his reunion. Elsie and Dot are kept waiting as Travers continues his investigations. Before Audrey leaves, Ray kisses her passionately. She doesn't resist but then slaps him. Travers can't find any evidence that the dresses were paid for through the books. He tells Elsie that he has to go on the evidence provided and suspect her of shoplifting. Dickie accuses Audrey of running his life for him. She gets upset and they row. Elsie starts to get angry with Travers as Dot is let go. He rings for the police. Audrey goes for a drink to get away from Dickie. Ray is in the Rovers and books to go on the trip, with the intention of keeping her company. Betty sees what Ray is up to and tells Audrey to persuade Dickie to change his mind and join them. Ena arrives at No.11 to collect Elsie's coach money and finds out from Dot that Elsie is in trouble. The regulars present Jack with an anniversary cake. He isn't impressed. Ena takes Dot to the Rovers and tells Jack about Elsie. Audrey and Dickie row again before bedtime. Cyril tells the regulars that he has had to charge Elsie with shoplifting and she could go to prison. Elsie arrives home and breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mr Travers - Michael Elwyn (Credited as "Michael Alwin") *Mr Greaves - Robin Wentworth Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Ray Langton Contractors Limited - Office/workshop *Miami Modes - Manager’s office and secretary’s office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie's predicament deepens and Jack celebrates alone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,350,000 homes (16th place). Category:1969 episodes